


Mission:Solo

by Adavisa



Series: Mission:Series [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adavisa/pseuds/Adavisa
Summary: This is set between Chapters 12 and 13 of Mission:Family. Eat your smutty little hearts out.





	Mission:Solo

Jax stepped into the large shower stall in the master bedroom. His thoughts were still firmly in the bedroom where he'd been kissing Opie, and his erection reflected that. So much for a cold shower. 

He didn't even bother trying to ignore it. Instead, he grabbed Tara's conditioner and squirted a little in his hand. He spread the smooth cream along his shaft and began stroking himself. His eyes fell closed as fantasies of what might have happened played in his mind. 

_ Tara's gentle hands rested on Orie's chest as Jax leaned across her, kissing Opie hungrily. As Jax pulled back to his side of the bed, both men slid closer to Tara, sandwiching her between them. Jax nuzzled at her neck, using his nose to push her hair aside. Opie began to kiss Tara, hesitantly at first, but quickly gaining confidence when Tara didn't pull away.  _

_ Opie's hand slid up Tara's purple tank top, to rest on her ribs, his thumb softly caressed the underside of her breast. Jax pulled Tara's hips back until she was firmly pressed to his groin. "Jax please," she gasped as she broke away from Opie for a breath of air.  _

_ Jax reached down and pulled her panties and shorts to the aide and found Tara already wet for him. He pushed down his boxers and slipped his cock between her folds, rocking slowly as he held her tightly against him. She had resumed kissing Opie and Jax could hear her moaning into his mouth.  _

_ Tara pulled back from kissing Opie again, "I want to suck you," she said as she looked into those soulful brown eyes.  _

_ Opie glanced to Jax but when he saw no protest he slid up to kneel on the bed beside Tara's head. He lowered the front of his boxer briefs and his own erection bobbed free. Tara wrapped her small hand around him and pulled the head down to meet her lips.  _

_ She wrapped her mouth around his cock and started slowly sucking him down her throat. Opie moaned and rested his hand on the side of Tara's face. She carefully pumped her hand on his shaft as she sucked him in and out of her mouth,  _

_ Watching his wife sucking off his best friend was probably the sexiest thing Jax Teller had ever seen. His thrusts sped up and he moved his hand to cup Tara's breast and tweak her nipple. This caused Tara to moan, which vibrated down Opie's cock and causing him to moan as well.  _

_ Feeling himself nearing his end, Jax twisted his wrist around and fondled Opie's balls. He knew the bigger man loved it, and knew it would speed him closer to the end, and Jax wasn't willing to finish ten minutes before anyone else. Once Opie's hips began to gently rock him in and out of Tara's mouth, Jax knew his friend was close.  _

_ He returned his attention to his wife and began rubbing her clit. Tara gasped a little and moaned around Opie again. Jax sped his thrusts and continued working Tara's clit, forcing himself to hold his own orgasm at bay.  _

_ When he felt Tara's inner walls clench on him, he let go of his tightly held control and pounded out a few more hard thrusts and spilled himself inside her. As he rode out his own orgasm, Jax watched as Tara's moans carried Opie over the edge and then as Tara drank down Opie's release like a starved person. _

Jax painted the shower wall with his release, groaning loudly as he rested his head against the cool tile wall. Soon, he couldn't help but think to himself. Very soon. 


End file.
